


Promise

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn comes back from his supply run with a new hoodie which amuses Daryl. Things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 day otp series, written for #10 with animal ears.

”That hoodie looks ridiculous,” Daryl comments the first time he sees the thing on Glenn when the boy finally comes back from his run. He can't for the life in him decide why the boy would decide to wear such a thing. And in no way does it look kinda cute. Cos it sure don't. Daryl don't wanna press Glenn to the wall of the porch, right by the door and kiss him silly.

No.

Ok well so he does, but it had nothing to do with the hoodie. It has to do with him wanting to kiss Glenn most of the time. Who knew when it would be their last, when he wouldn't have the opportunity and time to press his lips to Glenn's and devour him, kiss him long and hard, so long the boy swoons in his arms. So long there was nothing else but the two of them, joined at the lips, kissing like it would all end in the next second. Kissing like it was their last moments on this now-crazy world. 

Glenn grinns back at him, like he knew what he was thinking. Boy is too smart for his own good. Not that Daryl has anything against that. The boy's smarts have kept him alive in situations some would have died in. Kept him alive. Daryl would make sure he lived and was as happy as could be expected, for as long as he was breathin', as long as he was still human. 

While he's been thinking, looking at Glenn wearing that ridiculous not-cute hoodie, the boy's set down his rucksack and a half-full duffel back. Seems he had a good run. Don't mean Daryl can't worry and hate it when the boy goes. He's been waiting here, on the porch of the house they're staying in for as long as it's safe, waiting for the boy to come back alive and not bit. 

“No it don't,” Glenn is saying now and he seems so so young suddenly, cocking his head to the side and just looking at him.

Daryl sighs, adjusting the crossbow on his shoulder. “Whatever, goin' for a hunt.”

And damn him but that does make the teasing sparkle in Glenn's eyes die just a little. The boy remembers, seems like, like their teasing was a stolen moment outside the dangers of the world they now live in, like he'd forgotten, just for a moment. And he just has to go and remind Glenn of it. Daryl closes the distance between them and makes Glenn look up. They're given their space by the others, who do know that Glenn's come back but let them have moments like these, little bits of privacy.

“Hey, when have I ever not come back?” he asks, more than that, it's a statement, a promise. 

Glenn's hands are inside his jacket, holding onto his shirt and the boy looks him in the eye, again looking so fragile, so young, so not meant for this world. It lasts a second but it's there, before the new weathered look is back, this new Glenn, hardened by the life on the road, the losses they've endured. This new harder Glenn who Daryl isn't always sure he likes, even when the new Glenn is more cautious, more sure to live longer, escape walkers unharmed. 

“Never, but that time will...”

Daryl silences him with a kiss, fierce and hungry, needy. He devours the boy, reminding him, reminding himself that he needs to come back, that he will, for his boy. For there's little reason to live on if the boy isn't there anymore. 

“Don't jinx it, Korea...” 

He's pushed the boy back against the wall, pressing their bodies together and know that if he don't move soon, he'll have hell of a trouble concentrating on keeping alive, focusin' on his hunt. Cos he'll be thinking of the boy and all the sinful things he'll do when he's back. It's been a while since he made the boy lose it so loud they shocked the camp. Not that he would, cos that one time they got interrupted by the others, guns blazing, thinking they was being murdered. 

“But what if...” the boys starts again, not letting it go, poking where he shouldn't. Always worrying, always. 

Daryl shushes him with a new kiss, going at it for so long it seems like he's trying to breathe for them both, fuse them together for life. 

“No buts,” he tells the boy, pushing against him, gyrating, even when he knows he'll regret it later. But maybe he won't, cos who the hell decided there are schedules now, he can rile up the boy as much as he likes and still go to his hunt. “No, if's. I'll be back.”

As he talks, he grinds against the boy, not caring where they are, not caring that the other's will hear. He needs this, he realizes. Needs to feel his boy against him, hard, needy and alive. So alive with all the trembles and shudders of his arousal. So alive with his need, as Daryl's alive with his. 

“D-Daryl...” the boys voice trembles so good, so needy and so... perfect. 

“Promise.” He makes the vow, sure that he can keep it real. “Promise.”

He repeats the word, fumbling down, unzipping and groping, moving away from Glenn for a whisper of a second, and then back again. Sliding, bucking, grinding. 

“Fuck...” it's all Glenn can say before he can't say much nothing at all. Then he just whimpers, trying to hard to keep it down, Daryl can tell, gasping what seems to be his name. 

As the crossbow digs into his back, as the demin chafes and as he curses not being able to see more of Glenn's skin, he thinks that it'd been better if he could've waited. Yet he knows it'd been impossible. There's just something about his boy, besides, this way he'll have a clear head. He'll come back and can ogle at the glory of Glenn's naked body all he wants, take as long as he wants. But he needs this, here, now. Needs to feel his dick sliding against Glenn's, hard and throbbing. Needs to hear the boy whimper. 

Whimper his name. 

“I promise,” he whispers. He repeats it again and again as he kisses Glenn over and over, thrusting, thrusting. Taking this pleasure, this passion, this being alive. Trying to make his boy feel it as much as he can, even when it's a bit seedy. The boy deserves better, but then, it's a new world with harsher rules. Every moment can be... 

And so the boy lets go, bucking up against him desperately, whimpering and moaning so good, he lets go and comes and Daryl swallows his howl. He comes too, not a breath later, Glenn's name on his lips, breathed into a kiss. 

They stand there, disheveled and sated and Daryl feels like he wants to stay there forever, even though he can't. 

“So, promise?”   
The boy breaks the silence, his hands patting Daryl's back. He peeks from under the ridiculous hood, those cat ears still so silly, still so cute on him. The boy looks at him with hope, with love, with whatever. 

Daryl nods, kisses him once more and untangles himself. He tucks Glenn in and then himself, adjusting the crossbow on his back. 

“Promise,” he tells the boy, promises, vows. “Love you.” The words don't come out often, not often as he'd like, but it don't mean he don't feel them. 

“I know,” the boy says, grinning and gives him one last kiss for the road.

“That hoodie still looks ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway...”

And with that Daryl goes.


End file.
